


koi no yokan

by twixses



Category: TWICE (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixses/pseuds/twixses
Summary: Jeongyeon closes her eyes and settles for a nod, trying to focus on keeping warm and not dying. She's not really up for small talks, especially now that she thinks she'll freeze to death.Soft warm hands cups her cheeks and then, "Does this help?" Jeongyeon's breath gets caught up in her throat and the stranger smiles ever so gently at her that it knocks the wind out of her lungs, "My name's Jiyeon by the way."





	koi no yokan

**Author's Note:**

> yes we're pushing for jeongna agenda what about it

_"Are you okay?"_

_She was in middle school when they first met._

_It was early, too early for any middle schooler to be out in line in this season. The cold breeze of January hugs Jeongyeon like it won't let go - her body freezing up from the very inside of her being down to the tips of her fingers. Thinking about it now, she should've listened to Seungyeon and worn something much warmer._

_Jeongyeon inhales the cold air and tightly squizzes her hands inside her coat pocket. Doing anything and everything to get warm- to feel warm. She leans her back unto the hardwood wall, regretting it immediately when the cold feel of the surface pierced through the fabric of her thin clothes. A cloud of white smoke leaves her mouth when she says, "I'm cold," her teeth clatters and her jaw tightens as the next words die down to a whisper, "Really cold." Eyes trying to focus on the stranger whose lips curl up into a friendly smile._

_The pink hairpin on the side of her hair distracts Jeongyeon for a minute until she realizes the girl's talking again._

_The girl rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless, "I said, this company should really fix their heater," she then folds her arms under her coat, "Are you here for the casting?"_

_Jeongyeon closes her eyes and settles for a nod, trying to focus on keeping warm and not dying. She's not really up for small talks, especially now that she thinks she'll freeze to death._

_Soft warm hands cups her cheeks and then, "Does this help?" Jeongyeon's breath gets caught up in her throat and the stranger smiles ever so gently at her that it knocks the wind out of her lungs, "My name's Jiyeon by the way."_

 

**_***_ **

 

It was the first time they met or at least that's what Jeongyeon's faulty memory tells her. She isn't really sure. Middle school was a long time ago and the name Jiyeon only resides in the inner most corner of her brain, that if by chance a stranger asks if the name Kim Jiyeon rings a bell, she would pause, act like she was thinking and then, " _No, not really_."

She knows it's far from the truth - a little white lie - but nobody knows that. Besides, it was ages ago, an excusable excuse that'll help Jeongyeon pretend some memories never existed in the first place.

So when she attended Chaeyoung's class’ art exhibit and the younger girl randomly brings up the same name, she nonchalantly brushes it off as another curious question.

"Middle school was a long time ago," Jeongyeon doesn't stutter, she just coolly slides her fingers at the side of an art piece- pretending to look interested as if she knew anything about brush strokes or the difference between an abstract art from minimalism, "I don't really recall."

It's been a habit of hers- lying, but only about knowing the existence of a girl named Kim Jiyeon.

Chaeyoung tilts her head, pondering, "Funny," she says, an intrigued tone lilts as her voice dies down into a playful bout. "I was so sure she said you knew each other. She even looked like she was excited to hear from you again."

And if Jeongyeon's lack of response meant Chaeyoung just caught her blatantly lying, she doesn't comment or point it out, instead, she tells her to stop touching the paintings, reminding her again it’s prohibited.

 

**_***_ **

 

It's been two weeks since Chaeyoung mentioned Jiyeon. Two weeks of Jeongyeon being paranoid - always checking every places she goes to, making sure said girl she's been avoiding for years isn't there.

Jeongyeon gives herself a very rational pep talk to psyche herself up, gaining enough confidence to at least halt her nervous pacing. Counting down to ten, she throws caution to the wind and pushes open the door to Chaeyoung’s art studio. Bracing herself to whatever barrage of questions the younger girl decides to throw at her.

“Sorry,” Chaeyoung’s right hand stops mid-air, the paint on her brush slides downwards, cursing when it coats her finger. “For lying.” Jeongyeon anxiously continues. Not entirely sure on how to explain a complicated past she isn't willing to walk back in or why she's even considering sharing her woes out in the open.

She wants to say she knew Kim Jiyeon- still knows her like the back of her hand. She wants to say they were actually bestfriends before everything went south. She wants to say their middle school friends used to tease her alot whenever Jiyeon’s around because apparently her face lights up like a Christmas tree at the very sight of her.

 _It’s okay. I like seeing your face light up like a Christmas tree._ Jiyeon would wink at her too just because she feels extra playful and Jeongyeon can only roll her eyes and walk a little bit faster.

Chaeyoung only hums noncommittally in response. Stalks off to the table at the far end of the room, sifting around art materials until she finds a worn out piece of cloth. “You don't have to tell me you know.” She pauses and looks at Jeongyeon for the first time, “It's none of my business anyway.”

And just like that; Chaeyoung goes back to work like nothing happened. Like Jeongyeon didn't just almost spill all her well kept I'm-taking-this-to-the-grave secret out in the open. Because even if she doesn’t have to, Jeongyeon really wants to vent out and let go of all her emotional baggages that she’s been carrying around for so long.

She wants to say she was fourteen, she shouldn’t feel like her heart is about to jump off her chest everytime her bestfriend reaches out to hold her hand whenever she fake pretends that she’s mad. She shouldn’t be thinking about how Jiyeon's eyes turn into crescent moons when she smiles so wide- all bright, and _wow_ honestly it should be a crime for anyone to be so blindingly pretty. She wants to say, she was fourteen and nobody gave her a quick rundown on how to handle pressing issues like maybe, sort of developing feelings for a girl that was beyond platonic.

(Which, by the way, she didn't even realize it at first so she just threw that thought at the back burner until it came back like a boomerang and hit her right on the face. Hard.)

So Jeongyeon bites down the confessions, holds on to them in a vice grip until her knuckles turn white, just like she always do. And keeps them hidden in a box hoping if she ignores it enough, it’ll set itself on fire and turn into ashes and smoke.

“I think you should just talk to her.”

She looks up as Chaeyoung stands on a stool, using it as a leverage to move the canvas a little bit to the side. “You know what they say about the world being small and all that jazz.” 

After keenly looking at the painting until she’s sure everything’s okay, Chaeyoung turns around,  a careful smile paints her lips, “You’re going to run into her one way or another.”

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to continue this and make it a whole fic. also idk when i'm gonna be updating next so pls be patient


End file.
